Nuevo Amor
by sidek
Summary: Judy Hopps y Nick Wilde enfrentan nuevas intrigas mientras luchan con una amenaza pública y sus problemas personales.
1. Reencuentro

**ADVERTENCIA DE CONTENIDO EXPLÍCITO, SEGÚN LA CLASIFICACIÓN TODO AQUÉL QUE SIGA LEYENDO ENTIENDE LO QUE PUEDE ENCONTRAR EN LA HISTORIA.**

PARA LA LECTURA DE LOS GUIONES (EN TODO EL FIC):

 **\- Diálogo -.**

 **~ Pensamiento ~.**

CAPÍTULO 1

 **REENCUENTRO.**

Después de un ligero temporal de orden, tranquilidad y cotidianidad en Zootopia, en algún sitio sitio se gestaba un nuevo fenómeno motivado por los hechos que llevaron a la coneja policía Judy Hopps en un principio había investigar y resolver. Aún desconocido para ella, el primer indicio surgió en un día poco novedoso. Sin previo aviso, pero sin demoras.

Judy ha pasado unas semanas bajo un sentimiento de hartazgo, ya hace un año del escándalo que sacudió Zootopia y desde entonces, a pesar de que salieron a la luz numerosos debates y problemáticas; la relevancia de su labor diario ha pasado a un par de multas de tránsito, algunas investigaciones sobre robos menores y apoyo a situaciones emergentes.

También ha pasado por la renuncia de Nick del cuerpo de policía. Después de todo, no le fue demasiado estimulante la experiencia, y aunque Judy siempre quiso una explicación razonable la respuesta que siempre obtuvo de él fue: "no es lo mío".

Tampoco regresó al viejo modo de vida con su viejo cómplice Finnick, quien se mudó al distrito desértico. Simplemente Nick se fue de vuelta a casa para estar a solas. Judy a pesar de sentirse preocupada por ello, entendió que necesitaba su propio espacio.

Judy también lo necesitaba, aunque ninguno de los dos pudiera abiertamente aceptarlo, el distanciamiento era producto de una relación sentimental no declarada y algún tipo de atracción hacia el otro, que mantenían ambos en secreto.

A veces lo extrañaba, otras se sentía molesta y también, muchas veces sentía el incontenible impulso de ir a verlo, y aunque muchas veces se dirigía hasta su guarida, siempre se ocultaba y miraba oculta a la distancia, como si lo espiara y aunque se sentía culpable, sucia o avergonzada por hacerlo; era la única forma que encontraba de poder aliviar el fuerte deseo de amor que existía en torno a él.

Siempre parecía estar pensativo, pasaba la mayoría del tiempo fuera, quizá meditando en tranquilidad y de alguna forma muy apacible y despreocupado. Ella siempre se preguntaba mientras lo miraba en secreto, si pensaba en ella, si pensaba en ellos juntos y si sentía la misma tontería de quizás sentir el mismo amor que ella.

Pasaron semanas hasta que un día llegó a ella un tema que podría escalar tanto como los depredadores reviviendo sus viejos instintos salvajes.

Judy viajando en su vehículo patrulla recibió una alerta de una emergencia cerca del sitio que era hogar de Nick, ella como muchas veces estaba merodeando cerca para ver en secreto a Nick, así que no tuvo más que ser profesional e ir enseguida al sitio, aunque pasó por su mente hacerse la desentendida para pasar desapercibida y dejar que el resto se encargue.

Ante lo ambiguo del aviso sobre un simple "ataque" decidió ir a pie. Era casi de noche y el lugar estaba más solitario de lo que de por sí era. Soplaba el viento hacia su rostro y nada más. No había otro sonido que el que producía ella misma al caminar. Llegó a un angosto callejón bastante incómodo y atemorizante de transitar, inmediatamente su olfato y oído se agudizaron ante la posible amenaza. Los muros de tabique rojo que le rodeaban hacia ambos costados eran lo único visible en varios pasos. Un sonido agitado a unos cuantos pasos de ella provocó un estruendo, sin saber qué hacer en realidad Judy alertó:

\- ¡Oficial de policía!, ¡No se mueva! -

Mientras respiraba agitada y con miedo. Sólo podía distinguir una silueta, de algo que no respondía de forma consciente, que se movía instintivamente. Salvaje y agresivo. Refunfuñante en un movimiento extremadamente veloz se acercó a ella y la apresó.

\- !NO!, ¡DÉJAME! -

Aterrada no podía liberarse, gritando fue sacudida salvajemente hasta que la inercia la hizo golpearse contra un muro y callando al suelo.

Una fuerte extremidad le dio alcance a una de sus piernas desgarrando su traje y sintiendo unas enormes garras penetrar su piel al sujetarla.

\- ¡Aggh! -

Fue levantada por el aire, podía sentir el viento en su cara con cada agitado movimiento y luego de vuelta el sólido suelo. Un par de veces después fue lanzada lejos, hasta estrellarse a una luminaria de calle que parpadeaba intermitentemente. Después cayó arrastrándose sobre un charco sucio. En shock total, llorando y temiendo lo peor, escuchó la bestia que comenzó a correr despavorida del lugar, su gruñido se alejaba mientras Judy llorando y con fuertes contusiones se abrazaba a sí misma para consolarse, acurrucada en el suelo encharcado y completamente sola.

Sin fuerzas para alcanzar su radio y poder llamar por ayuda intentó gritar por auxilio, pero su garganta sólo podía producir gemidos mientras temblaba y rodaban lágrimas por sus peludas mejillas.

Segundos antes de desmayarse sintió ser levantada y cargada en brazos mientras una voz familiar le daba aliento.

\- ¡Judy, resiste! . Ya estás a salvo, no dejaré que te vuelvan a tocar. -

Era Nick que conmocionado cargaba en sus brazos a Judy, completamente empapada, con algunos golpes y cortes; también con el uniforme rasgado. Levantó la mirada hacia su salvador, al mirarlo sólo pudo susurrar - ¿Nick? - y después quedó inconsciente.

Judy despertó en la camioneta de Nick, que estaba sentado sobre sus rodillas frente a ella esperando a que tomara consciencia. Su rostro lleno de preocupación, miraba a los ojos de Judy esperando dar explicación a lo que veía. Con voz temerosa y notablemente alterado preguntó - ¿Judy, por todos los cielos, quién te hizo ésto? -

Con lágrimas en los ojos comenzó a llorar y extendió sus brazos para recibir un abrazo que la pudiera consolar. Nick en silencio la rodeó con sus brazos y ella comenzó a llorar.

\- Nick, por favor no me dejes. Sin tu ayuda no sé qué habría pasado -.

Completamente descontrolada comenzó a derramar lágrimas sobre el pecho de Nick mojando su camisa y también sin darse cuenta de saliva y mocos de su nariz. Pero obviamente Nick no tomó importancia en ello, él estaba sin dar crédito, inundado por un sentimiento de impotencia, miedo y odio.

\- Esto no quedará así, te lo prometo -, Susurró a su oído, y aseveró - ¿Escuchaste zanahorias? -.

Incluso sin estar seguro de poder cumplirlo lo dijo, a lo que Judy reaccionó pudiendo tranquilizarse un poco más, incluso soltar una pequeña risa al escuchar "zanahorias". Nick se sorprendió de cómo ése simple apodo puede hacerla reír con sólo decirlo en el momento indicado. Más tranquila, aún llorando presionó aún más su cuerpo contra Nick. - Estás tibio -.

Dijo, cerrando sus ojos para sólo sentirlo. Nick correspondió al gesto con una pequeña risita tímida y comenzó a recorrer su mano sobre ella para frotar su espalda y darle calor.

\- Te amo Nick - soltó con suavidad, él silencioso besó su frente y acarició sus heridas, besó una de sus mejillas con las que se golpeó contra el suelo mientras era sacudida. Judy estaba temblando de frío por el uniforme empapado, al notarlo Nick interrumpió el abrazo, tomó algo de distancia para contemplarla, estaba completamente mojada, con su uniforme completamente rasgado de la pierna.

Sin decir nada tomó a Judy por la cintura y comenzó a bajar su pantalón para quitárselo suavemente para no lastimar el rasguño en su pierna. El pantalón que es ajustado, como unos leggins al estar húmedos estaban completamente pegados a ella, así que tuvo que facilitarle a Nick que se los quitara haciendo algo de movimiento. Al momento de liberar la raspadura en su pierna sintió dolor.

\- ¡Ouch! -

\- Lo siento, ¿duele mucho? - Sonrojado dijo Nick.

\- No te preocupes -, respondió Judy, que obviamente después de que le quitaran el pantalón quedó en ropa interior, Judy se veía muy bien, y Nick lo sabía. La miró amorosamente un momento, acarició un segundo la herida, sin agua disponible para limpiar el corte en el muslo, su instinto decidió que había que por lo menos lamer la herida, mientras lo hacía, el rubor en Judy aumentó y ahora estaba al máximo.

La mirada naturalmente pícara de Nick, estremeció a Judy al hacer contacto ojos con ojos, lo contrario en Judy, completamente inocente y tímida, pero deseosa, y completamente llena de amor. Nick sabía que ella deseaba que siguiera. Así que respondió al te amo de hace un momento - yo también, eres adorable. Preciosa. -

Judy se acercó hacia él, se besaron profundamente, tomó las manos de Nick hacia el borde de su blusa que también estaba completamente húmeda, juntos la levantaron para quitársela, y mientras Judy desabotonaba la camisa de Nick, él acariciaba su pecho, bajó hacia su cintura y luego a sus piernas mientras comenzó a besar sus pechos y lamer sus pezones erectos y endurecidos por el frío y la excitación, Judy besaba la frente de Nick mientras soltaba pequeños gemidos.

\- Te amo tanto Nick -

Mientras que muy a su estilo respondió

\- Lo sé zanahorias, y yo a ti, mi linda, preciosa conejita -

Ambos rieron, Nick comenzó a jugar con la algodanada y linda cola de Judy, luego bajó a sus glúteos y comenzó el juego de excitarse. Judy comenzó a acariciar a Nick y él la cargó suavemente, ella rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Nick a modo de abrazo para que gracias a la diferencia de altura, pudiera usar ambas manos para desabrochar su cinturón y quitarse los pantalones.

Ambos rieron, se besaron y Nick con mucho cuidado penetró a Judy, ella estaba húmeda, ayudó a Nick, haciendo paso a su pene con sus dedos abriendo sus labios vaginales, enseguida gimió placenteramente al recibir su miembro, Nick penetró con la punta un par de veces para preparar a Judy antes de meterla por completo, una vez lista, Judy de una forma muy sensual le susurró al oído: - Házmelo Nick, quiero que estemos juntos esta noche -.

Nick sujetó de los glúteos a Judy mientras ella se sujetaba de la misma forma abrazadora de su cuello, Nick lo metía con cuidado, sabiendo que era la primera vez y Judy estaba frágil, ella de vez en cuando aumentaba de velocidad y dejaba que su propio peso hiciera el trabajo, después de un rato, Nick terminó dentro de ella, la bombeó hasta saciarse mientras ella gemía de gozo.

Abrazados, cayeron rendidos al suelo, con caricias y besos se acurrucaron, cubrieron con una manta y se volvieron a susurrar que se aman, Judy sobre Nick, recostó su cuello en su pecho en señal de hora de dormir, él completamente complacido, sólo entrecruzó sus manos bajo su cabeza, cerró los ojos y ambos sintiendo la arrolladora respiración del otro pasaron la noche.


	2. Realidad

CAPÍTULO 2

 **REALIDAD**

Poco después de los primeros rayos del sol que dan paso al amanecer, Judy comenzó a sentir la luz cotidiana que se filtra por la persiana de la ventana de su solitario apartamento. Con bastante somnolencia, se incorporó y dió un suspiro desganado por bostezo. Mirando al techo de la habitación, se dió cuenta que todo lo de ayer, después del incidente tuvo lugar en un sueño. El dolor por las heridas era real, así que no lograba entender lo que sí sucedió y lo que imaginó producto de la inconsciencia y el viaje ficticio que dio su mente.

Con pereza, sólo miraba a la persiana que recibía la intensa luz de la mañana.

~ Qué decepción, sólo fue un sueño. Nick... ~, pensó mientras permanecía en la misma postura.

Al recordar que en su sueño se confesaban del amor que sentían por el otro, sintió una fuerza estrujante en el pecho, una agonizante decepción. Después de pensarlo unos segundos susurró: - No puede pasar, entiéndelo -.

Avergonzada se llevó las manos hacia el rostro para cubrirlo en un gesto de resignación.

\- ¿Qué pasó ayer? -.

Se susurró de nuevo a sí misma. Era cierto que estaba en aquel sitio por que estaba espiando a Nick, la distancia de su salida del escuadrón siempre le dejó un vacío. Pero de haber sido él quien la tomara en brazos, habría despertado en su camioneta, abrazados y no sola en su deprimente departamento. Todo fue una fantasía que nació de la cercanía de trabajar con Nick, sus sentimientos a él habían evolucionado de amistad al amor y a tener pensamientos románticos sobre ellos.

Las mejillas de Judy se sonrojaron, revivió en su mente el encuentro de miradas que tuvieron cuando Nick lamía su muslo herido.

~ Me pregunto si Nick pensará en mí de la misma forma, si en algún momento se sintió atraído a mí como para querer hacerlo ~

Al darse cuenta que de nuevo estaba fantaseando, dió un gran suspiro mientras tiraba de sus cobijas.

\- ¡Tengo que olvidar esto! -. Se dijo con resignación.

Se sentó en su cama y comenzó a quitarse la pijama. Al darse cuenta del cambio de vestimenta y estar en el departamento comenzó a preguntarse quién la llevó allí y cambió el uniforme por su pijama. Un intrigante misterio que era imposible de saberlo por su cuenta.

~ ¿Habrá sido Nick? ¿Me vio sin ropa? ~. Tras pensar en semejantes tonterías recapacitó.

~ Creo que ésto es lo que se llama tener la mente sucia ~.

Sentada sobre su cama comenzó a examinar sus heridas, moretones y raspones, el dolor en su mejilla que golpeaba contra el suelo en cada sacudida era tan real y más doloroso que ayer. El corte en su pierna provocado por las garras estaba allí, cubierto por un vendaje.

Tomó su teléfono para mirar la hora, era por suerte poco más de las diez de la mañana del sábado. Miró con curiosidad que tenía dos mensajes por leer, uno de su jefe avisando que tenía que descansar por una semana del trabajo de recuperarse y otro de Nick:

"¡ZANAHORIAS!

Supe lo que te pasó. Iré a verte. Espero que estés bien. . "

~ Cielos, que mensaje tan corto ~, pensó. Por un momento se preguntó si en verdad le importaba ella lo suficiente. Aunque Nick es un tipo que no suele ser muy expresivo en temas sentimentales.

Con ciertas dificultades se vistió con un short que no le molestara la pierna y una camisa por la facilidad de desabotonar para quitarla y no lastimarse.

Adolorida y con un sentimiento de torpeza por lo que le pasó y las dificultades para moverse, decidió seguir con su día de forma tranquila. Se dirigió a la ventana para correr la persiana y la hacerlo y mirar por la ventana hacia la calle, vio a Nick sobre la acera. Al verla saludó sonriendo con cierta seriedad. Después se dirigió hacia la puerta del edificio, subió por la escalera y tocó en la puerta del departamento de Judy que abrió en un instante.

\- ¿Cómo estás zanahorias? -

Nick tenía las manos tras su espalda, al mostrarlas llevaba con sigo una zanahoria y un tulipán púrpura, que ciertamente ya estaba comenzando a ponerse marchito.

\- ¡Oh! La sorpresa que traía se veía mejor de camino hacia aquí, lo siento -.

Con ternura Judy soltó una risita.

\- Es una sorpresa muy dulce Nick, y espero que no los hayas conseguido como la forma con las pawsicles -.

Judy se acercó a Nick y lo abrazó. Fue un fuerte abrazo en el que quería sentirse consolada.

\- Judy, ya pasó. Aquí estoy para cuidarte de lo que sea -.

Nick besó la frente de Judy que se sorprendió al darse cuenta que fue igual que en su sueño de fantasía.

Algo confundida, no podía creer qué tan similar Nick actuaba a como ella quisiera que la tratara. De alguna forma quiso soñar que las fantasías sobre la consumación de su amor podría ser verdaderamente posible. Después del abrazo, Nick muy a su estilo rompió el silencio.

\- Vaya, ésta vez sí que te divertiste en el trabajo -

Judy sintió que le saltaba el párpado al escucharlo. Y unas buenas ganas de patearle el trasero, si pudiera siquiera moverse.


End file.
